


I Don't Remember Anything from Last Night.

by komarina (karkatina)



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: BDSM, Blood and Gore, F/M, Memory Loss, Torture, this is my first multi-chapter fic so please be easy on me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karkatina/pseuds/komarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Discontinued]</p><p>Naegi is in an abusive relationship with Junko, but he denies the abusiveness of the relationship and focuses on the “love” they share. Every night, after she abuses and takes advantage of him, she erases his memory of the events so he can’t remember a single thing. This happens every night, until, one day, she forgets to erase his memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ah, It's Morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am aware that Naegi is referred to by last name and Junko is referred to by first name. I hope it doesn't bother any of you too much.
> 
> This is dedicated to Amber (again) and it was originally meant as a Christmas present but as you can see, I'm long overdue...it's not even finished yet but school got in the way! So I'm posting this while it's unfinished so I can have more motivation to actually finish it
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Ah. It’s morning.

I have a terrible headache…and I don’t remember anything from last night. The last thing I can remember is that I brought her here, to my apartment.

But that’s okay. Honestly, I would find it odd if I _did_ remember anything else from the night before. This seems to happen frequently, and I just passed it off as nothing. I did see a doctor about it before, but he “couldn’t possibly figure it out.” He recommended I see Nurse Tsumiki about it, but it didn’t look like she properly examined me to see what’s wrong. She blamed it on her, the girl I’m dating. She apparently had ties with her before, and once I told her about my relationship, she just jumped to conclusions and said my girlfriend had erased my memories of every night.  I wasn’t really sure what that was all about, but I refuse to believe her. Even now, when she treats me nearly every day, I don’t want to believe it. It just seems too outrageous to be true…how can you just erase a set of memories and leave the reset of them intact?

But never mind that. I just pass it off as amnesia and that’s that. And the headache? I can just cure it with some ibuprofen. That works wonders.

I groggily sit up on my bed (has it ever been this soft before? Or is it just my imagination?) and start to get up on my feet—but not before I feel a sharp pain jolt up my left leg when I put weight on it.

“Shit!” I yell out in surprise. Well, I guess I could just limp my way over to the bathroom.

A few seconds of careful limping later, I find myself in the same familiar bathroom I’ve been using for the past five years. It’s humid, and it smells faintly of lavender shampoo. She probably stayed the night and took a shower here just recently. I reach over to turn on the lights, and I meet my reflection in the mirror on the wall above the sink.

…Is that me? I look...nearly completely destroyed. The damage I’ve suffered is comparable to an abused dog left on the streets. My face, as a whole, looks sunken. There are bruises scattered all over my face and upper body, one being a black eye. My right cheek is scratched, and it looks like a cat clawed at it. My nose…it’s broken. Someone probably punched me straight in the center of my face. My hair is a mess. I would normally pass it off as bedhead, but it seems too messed up to just call it that. It’s sticking up in all sorts of places. My mouth seems like the only thing that’s left intact. I feel a burning sensation on my back, but I’m scared to look at it or touch it.

This is the worst it’s ever been. Did we go out to a shady place again? If so then why did I agree to it? Maybe I was drunk? I don’t know…I need to ask her about this the next time I see her. But first, I need to go see Tsumiki to fix me up again. She’s so nice to me, even if she deeply despises my girlfriend. She has slowly become more like a best friend than just a nurse, and I tell her almost everything. She always has the same nervous look on her face, like she’s scared of doing something wrong, but she never does. I always praise her for her work whenever she finishes up, and every time I do, she just lights up and smiles so brightly. It makes me happy.

I exit the bathroom and go over to my nightstand to get my cell phone and call Tsumiki. She’ll probably scold me for going out to such a bad place again; she might even yell at me for still being together with “that cruel, s-soulless, despair-obsessed b-bitch.” I can’t help it though, she’s beautiful, and she seems like the perfect match for me. Simply put, I love her.

I dial Tsumiki’s number. “Naegi?” She answers on the first ring with my name.

“Tsumiki. Can you come over?”

“Same reason?”

I hesitate. She says it like she expected me to call her asking for help. “Yeah, but it’s worse than usual.” She’s definitely gonna be mad at me.

“…I. I’ll be right over.”

She hangs up. I put down the phone and flop face-up on my bed, completely forgetting about the burning sensation on my back.

“AHHH!” I shrieked when my back made contact with the bed. I don’t want to know what happened to my back…not yet. It’s too excruciatingly painful for me to focus on anything except the agonizing pain…I really hope Tsumiki comes soon. That’ll be the first thing I’ll ask her to look at. Until then, I’ll just close my eyes for a bit. I’m so tired…all I want to do is relax for a while.


	2. This Will Definitely End Well.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated.

It doesn't seem like very long before I hear the doorbell ring. That’s weird; she usually just comes in with the spare key I gave her ever since I realized that I needed her assistance frequently. And it’s significantly darker than it was when I closed my eyes for a little while. Maybe I slept through the entire day? But why am I still tired? “It’s open,” I call out unenthusiastically. I’m way too exhausted to get up and answer the door…hopefully Tsumiki understands. But the voice I hear from the entrance isn’t Tsumiki’s. It’s—

“Naegiiiiiiiiiiii!”

Her. Junko Enoshima. My current girlfriend and the love of my life. She runs into the bedroom and drops all her stuff to come to my side. She wasn’t who I was expecting, but it’s a pleasant surprise to be seeing her again, and this early in the morning too. I’m quite happy to see her (even if I don’t exactly look that way), and she looks equally as happy as I feel to be seeing me. She gently kisses me on the cheek.

“Naegi-kun!” she exclaims ecstatically. “Ready for our date?”

Date…? No way….didn’t we just have one yesterday? And all the other days before that? She must be crazy if she thinks we have another one. Give me a break. And can’t she see the condition I’m currently in?

I’m in a suit. My back doesn’t hurt at all. I reach up to touch my nose…it’s not broken anymore. I begin scanning the rest of my upper body with my hands. My bruises are gone. The scratch on my cheek? It’s as if it were never there. I sit up and begin to stand, putting weight on my left leg. No pain at all. What is this? Is this a dream? Or did I fall unconscious and Tsumiki came to fix me up? Even then, it should’ve been impossible for everything to heal that quickly. Unless…

“Junko. What day is it?” I murmur. I figure I should’ve given a simple answer to her question before testing if my body was actually healed, but I know she doesn’t mind because no matter what, she loves me.

“Oh? Have you forgotten?” She looks solemn. Damn, was today important? She cuts off my train of thought with a melancholic continuation: “So you really have forgotten. I’ll give you a hint. 2011. The 7th of March.”

Shit. It’s our two year anniversary. But last time I checked, it was the 21st of February. Have I been unconscious for two entire weeks?

That explains my injuries and how they seemed to heal so quickly…it actually took time for them to heal, like always. But it still doesn’t explain why and how I’m in a suit. Maybe I got dressed unconsciously? Or maybe Tsumiki changed my clothes for me…that’s pretty embarrassing. But either way, I’m dressed up, Junko’s here expecting me to treat her to something nice for our anniversary, and I’m just standing here watching her slouching on the bed, looking like she’s about to cry. I’m a terrible boyfriend.

“Come on, Junko. What do you want to do for our anniversary?”

She beams and leaps up from the bed immediately. “There’s my Naegi! Well, first of all, where’s my present?”

Present? Oh, right….I was unconscious so I didn’t have time to buy her a gift…I had my eye on some really nice earrings at a jewelry store, but I didn’t have enough money to buy them without having to starve for a while, so I was waiting for my paycheck to come. I wonder if it’s here…but that still doesn’t solve my problem that stands in front of me right now.

“Right…your present…” I nervously put my hands in my pockets as I tried to stall her and give a good explanation as to why I didn’t have a gift for her, and—what’s this? A box? I take the small box out of my pocket and hand it over in a flash, hoping it’s something good. Oh, God, _please_ let it be something good. Don’t let my super high school level talent fail me.

“Hmm? What’s this?” she asks daintily. She opens the box and—“OH, NAEGI!!” Success. “These are the most beautiful earrings I’ve ever seen! Thank you so much!”

“It’s no problem,” I reply proudly. “Anything for you, my dear.”  
She takes out one of the earrings and starts putting it on. Her hand obscures most of the earring, but I can tell it’s ruby, just like the pair of earrings I was planning to buy. Once she secured it and moved her hand away from it, I almost screamed. Those earrings…they’re the _exact_ same earrings I planned to buy. How?

Junko once again interrupts my train of thought, this time with a French kiss. She gradually moves me back into the bed, whispering in between kisses, “Let me just change into something more comfortable.”

She leaves me gasping for air on top of my bed. She takes her purse with her into the bathroom, and I’m left to my thoughts. How…how did I get those earrings? Why don’t I remember anything over the span of two weeks? I can’t believe I didn’t even think twice about sleeping in for two straight weeks. Things definitely happened in those two weeks…but what? Why can’t I remember?

I don’t have long to think about all of the possible things that led up to this moment, because Junko is back, and she has…wow. She really went all the way. She looks…really sexy, to be straightforward about it. She’s in skimpy, red laced lingerie, and that’s really attractive. But why is she still carrying her bag while making her way to me?

She takes something out of her bag and puts it on the nightstand. What is that? It looks like some sort of lipstick tube, but rounded at both ends. I don’t have much time to think about it though, because she’s right on top of me in a blink of an eye. She comes closer to my ear and whispers sensually.

“You won’t even know what’s coming.”

This will definitely end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is when things truly get heated...just a warning for nsfw text and violent depictions of blood/gore


	3. Don't Do This.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko arouses Naegi. Saying anything else would ruin the fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this chapter is where most of the tags/warnings come in)

She grabs me and kisses me, hard. She flips our positions, so now I’m on top of her. She quickly undresses me, all while still maintaining lip contact. Impressive. Soon, I’m down to just my boxers, and she looks like she’s ready to do it. But before that, her arm reaches down into her bag. I don’t think it’s anything weird; she’s probably just grabbing a condom or some lube (or maybe both). However, what I didn’t expect her to pull out was a whip. My eyes widen. Is she crazy? Maybe she’s just really kinky and she likes that kind of thing…but what will that mean for me?

“Naegiiiii! I brought a new toy!” The shrill voice rings in my ear. I probably have a disapproving look on my face, judging by how she scowls at me after saying that. “Just go with it like you always do,” she says, almost menacingly. Like I always do? What…?

Oh. This probably explains all the injuries I had two weeks ago. And all the injuries before that.

Why would I _ever_ consent to that? No…why _did_ I ever consent to it?

Junko flips me over, and we both squirm around a little until she has me pinned down. Our positions are switched; now she’s top, and I’m bottom. She places the whip on the nightstand, and I sigh in relief. She moves her hands down to my lower body, and in one swift movement, she pulls my boxers down, revealing my erection.

“Damn, Naegi, did you really get hard that fast?” she says in a condescending tone of voice. Wow, way to kill the mood. I’m almost ready to just get off the bed, get dressed, and leave, but as soon as I move, she responds with her mouth on my dick.

…

……

………

…This is the best blowjob I’ve ever had. Does she not have a gag reflex? This is…really great…

“Junko!!” I wail. “I’m…! I’m gonna come!”

And I did.

She swallows.

“Oh, Naegi…you’ve been a very naughty boy.” Her expression is one I would imagine a crazed maniac wearing. “I guess I’ll just have to punish you…” she grabs the whip. No…no! Don’t do this, Junko! I don’t…

I don’t want to be hurt anymore.

She flips me over so that my back I showing, and whips me. I wail and shudder in pure terror. Why…why does she do this? Does she simply find pleasure in torturing me? I feel another hit of the whip, but it doesn’t hurt as much this time as it did the first time. I’m still screaming, but it’s not as loud as it was initially. She keeps whipping me until I get used to it and don’t even scream anymore. I’m reduced to a whimpering mess by the time she’s tired of it.

“This is getting boring!” she huffs. “Naegi-kun, you’re not as noisy as you were before. Maybe this whip isn’t painful enough for you?”

Oh God, no. It’s definitely painful enough! I wasn’t to scream at the top of my lungs and shout in her face to show it, but I’m too tired to say even one word. I just keep shivering. Soon enough, I hear Junko going through her bag again. No, that’s enough! I don’t want anything else!

I gradually flip my body over and turn my head to the side, only to see her pull out a kitchen knife. What the hell? Just _how_ prepared is this madwoman? I briefly think of Tsumiki and what she said about Junko before…I should’ve listened to her. Unfortunately, I don’t have much time to my thoughts before Junko starts speaking again.

“It’s time to pull out the old knife. This always gets the shrieks out of you!” I hate how she says it so happily. I hate how she derives her joy from making me suffer. I…I hate her.

She firmly grips the knife in her hand, and I brace myself for what I know is coming, closing my eyes and using my hands to shield my face. However, what I was expecting never comes. I peek out of my useless hand-barrier and see Junko with her knife raised up in the air. She looks like she’s about to stab me, but why doesn’t she? I find my answer when I look at her face.

It’s the face of pity.

“Naegi…you look so pathetically helpless.” She looks genuinely sorry for me, and it sorta scares me. “I’m…I’m so sorry.” She rests the knife on the nightstand and hugs me, planting kisses all over my face. Now _this_ side of Junko I can definitely live with. All of a sudden, I feel grateful for her frequent mood swings.

She continues to plant kisses, but she now does it all over my body. Her kissing slowly, but surely, turns into sucking, and her sucking turns into biting. The bites didn’t hurt at first, but they progressively got more and more painful. She’s leaving hickeys all over me. This…this is where the scattered bruises come from. Eventually, she stops her erratic “kissing” and raises her body. She looks over her work, and she looks…satisfied.

“That was fun,” she squealed after she inspected the damage. “Alright, that was just a little break for your cute little face. Now comes the real exciting part!”

I start shivering again. I’m afraid of what else she might have in store for me…what could she possibly do? Would it involve the knife? Will it be even worse than what I could possibly imagine? I shut my eyes tightly. I hear the rustling of various items coming from the side of the bed…she’s looking through her purse again. I sincerely hope whatever she pulls out won’t be that bad.

“YES!! I found them!” She cheers victoriously. I’m scared to open my eyes. More than one? This cannot be good at all. I slowly crack open my eyes, bracing myself for the worst possible thing.

Pushpins. Multicolored office pushpins.

She is the devil.

She sets the pushpins down on the bed this time. She takes one and rolls it around her hand, staring at it. “Naegi, have you ever heard of the Enoshima style of acupuncture?”

No. I want to say it, but my voice doesn’t come to me, so I just shake my head.

“Good! You’ll have a first-hand experience of it today!”

She takes the pushpin and lodges it into my right cheek, making me screech in extreme agony. I can feel the tip of the pin inside my mouth. I can taste the blood that’s rushing inside my mouth as well. I thought that would be the end of it for that cheek, but I was wrong. She drags the pin down my face, and I scream wildly the entire time. I can feel tears forming in my eyes, and I’m begging them not to roll down my face because it would sting even more if saltwater got in my wound.

Once she’s finished with that pin, she leaves it in and takes another one. She punctures my other cheek with it and drags it across my cheek instead of down. I’m still shrieking madly, and I feel my throat get drier and drier with each passing second. She leaves that pin in as well and moves on to the next one. This time, she pushes it into my left thigh, but she doesn’t drag it anywhere. She takes two more pins and sticks them next to the lone pin on my thigh. By now, I’m silent, and I’m not sure why. Maybe it’s because she didn’t drag them anywhere yet?

I spoke too soon. She takes all of the pins in the gaps of her fingers and drags all three of them simultaneously down my thigh. The screaming is back, and I’ve never felt more pain in my entire life than in this moment. I’ll never forgive her for any of this.

When she’s done, she leaves them at their new positions: where my kneecap starts. She then takes two more pins and places them both in the area where my arms meet with my torso. She tries carving a circle shape with both of them, but she can’t go past making a sort of “c” shape for some reason, so she leaves those where they are after the attempt.

She was smiling throughout the entire procedure.

“Alright!” she beams. Her stupid smile on her stupid face makes me sick. “There’s one more thing I want to do before we move on!” She starts looking through her bag. I want to escape. I have to. I can’t let her erase my memory of these events again. But my entire body is immobilized, as if it is accepting its inevitable fate. I have to go! My body can’t fail me right now! But no matter how hard I try, I just can’t get myself to move. My efforts don’t help me with anything in this situation. Before I know it, it’s too late, and Junko already found what she wanted to get. Rope?

“This is for tying you down, so you can’t squirm or do anything else, like escape!” she giggles. Fuck this girl. So much for leaving while I still could…

She ties all of my limbs to the four corners of the bed. She’s right, I really can’t move around too much with these keeping me down…she’s too good at this. Or maybe I’m just too vulnerable?

Once again, she cuts off my thoughts. “Time for the knife!” She grabs the kitchen knife off of the nightstand, and she doesn’t even give me a chance to brace myself before she stabs me in the right forearm. The knife is dragged down my arm, similar to the way the pushpins were dragged down my thigh, except this is more painful because the knife is slicing through my muscle, and not just my skin. When she’s down to my wrist, she slides the knife out of my arm and observes her handiwork on my body.

She grins and says, “You look beautiful.”

She then proceeds to take the knife and slash my other wrist. I hiss with each new cut. It looks like she’s trying to make a design, a character of some sort…no, two characters. What is she trying to write? I try to see what she’s writing, but she’s pinned down my arm, probably trying to keep it still while she uses it as an easel. Because of this, I stop straining my neck and place my head back down on the pillow. Closing my eyes and moaning. When I stop feeling any new cuts for a while, I open my eyes and stare at Junko’s face.

“What are you looking at?” she growls. “Aren’t you going to admire my beautiful calligraphy?”

Calligraphy, my ass. Her handwriting’s just as bad as a doctor’s. Nevertheless, I turn my head and my wrist to see what she wrote. Behind the mess of blood, I can barely make out the Japanese kanji for despair. Tsumiki’s words echo in my ear: “despair-obsessed bitch…”

“Well?” Junko’s voice snaps me out of my trance. “Don’t you like it?”

“Despair,” I whisper gently. It’s the first intelligible word I’ve been able to utter ever since she started this torture session, and it accurately describes what I’m feeling at this very moment.

“That’s right!” she laughs. “Isn’t it beautiful? Oh, how I wish I were in as much despair as you!”

Then let me torture you. Let me inflict just as much pain on you as you’ve inflicted on me over the past two years. Let _me_ make _you_ despair, if that’s what you want. My desire to say all of this to her is burning, but the words just won’t come out. I’m just back to whimpering and making more incomprehensible noises.

Then, out of nowhere, she stabs me in the uninjured thigh, making me cry out curses louder than ever. The volume is most likely because of my surprise, but _damn_ , did that hurt. She then slides the knife out and stabs another are of the same thigh. And she does it again. And again. I yell louder and louder with every new stab, forcing my eyes closed and feeling more tears form. They roll down my cheeks and sting the open wounds in them, making me cry even more. It felt like eternity before she eventually stopped piercing my leg.

I open my eyes again to see her expression, so I can get the gist of what to expect next. I can’t see anything clearly, since my tears are blocking the view, but I can make out the bright smile of Miss Despair. Sheer pride is radiating from her deep blue eyes, and it’s revolting. Those eyes…I would only expect eyes as red as fresh blood from a cruel, sadistic torturer like her. I expect another burst of dialogue from her, and gosh, does she deliver.

“Had enough yet? It’s almost time for the finale!” Finale? There’s an end to this? I’m…so grateful. She’s finally going to quit.

She bends down the side of the bed again to go through her bag once more. While she does, I’m celebrating in my head. I think I’m smiling, but I’m not sure. I most likely am though; who wouldn’t be happy that their suffering would finally come to an end? After a few seconds, Junko comes back on top of me and I can see her hiding something behind her back with one hand. She looks annoyed…what’s her problem now? I notice her other hand swinging out. What is she—?!

Before I know it, I get slapped in the head. “The hell are you smiling for? Don’t you know what the finale is? You _idiot_! Why do you think I call this the finale?” I grimace. “That’s more fitting!” she exclaims. She proceeds to reveal what’s behind her back, and I prepare for the worst.

It’s a gun. She’s holding a handgun. She’s about to shoot me. She wants to kill me. She wants me dead. My breathing becomes panicked, rushed. What is she doing? She’s starting to aim the barrel at my forehead. She releases the safety. I look up at the gun. Now back to her face. She looks serious. I switch between looking at the gun and at her face, and back again. I’m sweating madly. This is the end of me. I’m gonna die, right here, right now. I’ll die by Junko Enoshima’s hands.

“Now you know why I call it the finale! Because it’s the end for you, Makoto Naegi!” My eyes go wide. She really is going to kill me. “Any last words?”

Junko. Don’t do this. I try to speak, but my voice fails to come to me again. She looks like she’s waiting for me to say something, so I just keep trying.

Help me. Have pity on me. Don’t do it. Don’t do it. Dontdoitdontdoitdontdoitdontdoitdontdoitdontdoitdontkillmedontkillmepleasepleasepleaseplease

“PLEASE!!!!” I finally cry out. “DON’T KILL ME!”

I start breathing heavily. I stare up at Junko, looking for an emotion on her face. She expresses a confused look. She’s gone silent. I can feel the tension in the air…she’s stiff. I can’t tell what kind of move she’ll make next.

“Huh?” she says after about five long minutes. “You’ve never protested against this out loud before…have I pushed you over your limit? I…I made you speak against me…?” A stupefied look remains on her face. “What…is this?”

She changes her mood a split second after saying that. She’s now back to a cheery, smiley Junko. “Oh, well! Since you asked so nicely, I won’t kill you! It’s kinda sad that this beautiful pistol would be wasted, though…I bought it just for this day!” She stares at said pistol lovingly before she comes up with an idea. “Ooh! I know what to do!”

She brings the pistol up to her head. What?! This isn’t what I wanted either! “Goodbye, Naegi!” She puts her finger on the trigger, and I stare, wide-eyed. I have to stop her! I need to say something again, but I can’t voice out the words! Come on already! “I love you! Please be sure to remember me when I’m gone!”

“JUNKO! N—“

It’s too late. She pulls the trigger, and her body collapses on top of me. Junko…she…she’s……

I faint from my shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :o Well, that just happened.


	4. Do You Remember?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the next morning. Everything seems fine and normal, except for one little thing.

My eyes fly open. It’s morning.

My body aches, and I don’t want to get up. I barely want to move a single muscle because every time I do, some part of me hurts. I just want to stay in this warm bed forever…I don’t want to worry about a thing. And I guess I don’t have to, anyway. I can just call Tsumiki and ask her to see what’s wrong with me. It’s not like I remember anything from last night either—

I _do_ remember. Junko…she…she abused me…and then when she was done…she shot herself and died. But…if that’s the case, then shouldn’t her corpse be on top of me right now? Shouldn’t my limbs still be tied to the corners of the bed? And…shouldn’t I be on top of my sheets and not under my blankets? Confused, I carefully move myself so I can see if there’s anything on the floor beside the bed…nothing. If she were still here, her bag would also still be here. I get myself back on the bed and inspect my nightstand. There’s nothing there except my phone and—wait, what is that?

No way…is that the thing Junko left on the nightstand that looks like a weirdly shaped lipstick tube? I completely forgot about it.

I need to find out what that really is.

I groan in pain as I quickly reach over and grab the mysterious item. While I was reaching over, I noticed my arm and how it has scabbed overnight. It still bears Junko’s mark of despair. I quickly try to shake it off and forget about it for at least two minutes while I inspect this strange thing. What is this…? It looks like it’s stainless steel, and it has a golden ring wrapped around the middle. One of the ends has a heart engraved in it. I examine it even more closely, but there’s really nothing else to note on the exterior besides a few nicks and scratches here and there, probably from everyday usage. I try to pull it apart like a real lipstick tube, but it won’t come apart. Maybe it’s a twist off? I try and twist it apart, and it seems to move then. It only twists a little before it won’t budge anymore, so I try to pull it apart again. This time, it does separate into two.

…What? This is definitely not a tube of lipstick. Is it a laser? A flashlight? There’s a rounded, dome-shaped tip on one of the halves of the thing that suggests it’s a flashlight or a laser, but I’m not really sure. I want to find out, but I’m scared it’ll do something I wouldn’t want it to do…so I just put the cap back on and twist it closed. I hear a click when it’s twisted back in place, so I’m sure it’s secure. I lay it down on the nightstand and grab my phone to check the date and call Tsumiki. I really hope I wasn’t unconscious for another week or two again…

March 8th. So I did sleep for just one night. I’m relieved, to say the least. Now, I need to call Tsumiki to have her take care of my injuries…and I need to talk to her about Junko. I need to talk to her about how I still remember everything, how Junko died right in front of my eyes, how she mysteriously disappeared, how I’m free to move my arms and legs even though I don’t remember anyone untying me from the bed corners. She’ll probably nag me about how she told me so, but I don’t care. I _need_ to talk to her. And most importantly, I need her to help me figure out how to end this toxic relationship once and for all.

I dial her number. After three rings, she picks up. “Hello?”

“Tsumiki. Please come over…this is really important.”

“Oh no!! Are the injuries worse than last time?” I can hear the worry in her voice.

“Yes, and I’d really appreciate it if you brought more supplies than usual to treat me, thanks. But that’s not the important part!”

“Well, what is it then?” I can hear background noise and the clatter of various objects coming from her end of the call. She’s probably gathering supplies while listening to me.

“I remember what happened last night.”

Silence. That’s all I hear from the other end. It continues for a moment until she starts speaking again. “I’ll be right over.” She hangs up.

I’m left to my thoughts again. It feels nice after being interrupted so many times by Junko last night. Junko…I can’t believe it. I thought she loved me. Did she just use me as a toy? A ragdoll? Maybe she never even loved me in the first place…? It’s unimaginable…but more likely than not, it’s the truth.

I can’t help but feel a pang of betrayal. It’s painful…emotionally painful. It hurts almost as much as the physical pain she caused me throughout the entire relationship. The fact that she can deceive me so easily…the fact that she can just wipe away a part of my memories and make me believe that they were never there in the first place…it’s too cruel. Too inhumane. To think that she did all of this just so she could continue using me as her personal doll…it’s ridiculous. Pathetic. Why couldn’t she just move from guy to guy? Why did it have to be just me?

I’m plagued by my thoughts. I’m so caught up in them that I almost forget that Tsumiki’s coming over soon and she could be here any minute and I’m still naked under my blankets. I carefully force myself out of bed, handling my body like a fragile piece of porcelain. As I get put, I Notice that all of Junko’s pushpins are removed from my body. I’m grateful for that; I’m sure if they were still lodged inside me, I would’ve gotten angrier about Junko than I already was. Any movement I make still hurts, but I’d still like to keep my dignity, so I suffer through the short walk to my small closet. The walk is longer than it usually is, what with me being as careful as possible so that I don’t hurt myself and/or disturb my injuries too much. Once I finally reach the closet, I open it and find the same clothes I’ve been wearing for a while. I grab a pair of grey boxers and an olive green t-shirt, slip them on, and start making my way back to the bed. It’s minimal, but it’ll suffice.

On the way back, I kick something. It seems as small as a pebble, judging from how little effort it took to launch it all the way across the room. It lands next to my bed, but I don’t want to bend down to pick it up, so when I get to my bedside, I don’t  inspect the thing I kicked when standing up straight fearing that if I were to bend down, I would make some part of me hurt more than necessary. I see that the thing has a bright yellow color.

Oh. It’s a pushpin…

I get a little disoriented from the memories of last night rushing to my head and I collapse on the bed, feeling virtually every inch of my body ache from the collision. My vision becomes blurry with time. The pain surges to my head and my heart is beating faster, faster, faster with everything I can remember flying back to the forefront of my brain like a swarm of angry wasps that had their nest disturbed. The few seconds that tick by feel like hours. Everything hurts…

Gah...a-ah…make it stop!! I start kicking the air, screaming until my throat is dry. Tears are streaming down my face and I feel like I’m dying, perishing as if I were a mere leaf on the ground that has been run over by a truck...

And before I know it, I hear the door open, followed by loud whimpers. A figure runs to my bedside. My vision is still blurred, but I can make out a few details. Judging from the long brown hair and signature bandaged arm, it’s Tsumiki. Finally, Tsumiki’s here. She’s here to help me. That’s right…she always comes to help me…

Out of a combination of lightheadedness and extreme panic, I black out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naegi's very prone to passing out.


End file.
